


Guilt & pain

by MamzelleHermy



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: AU to Episode 1x13: Wait & Hope, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamzelleHermy/pseuds/MamzelleHermy
Summary: An AU to episode 13 "Wait and Hope"Jumping over a table to save a man from a bullet looked pretty cool in movies, they just kind of forget to tell you how much landing on solid floor covered with broken glass hurt.But then, that was nothing when things take an unexpected turn for the worst.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! 
> 
> I hope that wherever you are, you are all fine.
> 
> So, the thing behind this story is that when I watched this episode all I could thing was : so what? No one got hurt?
> 
> And then my mind just started thinking up things. And for the longest time I was about to hurt Malcolm. But then this happened. And well....
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)

Jumping over a table to save a man from a bullet looked pretty cool in movies, they just kind of forget to tell you how much landing on solid floor covered with broken glass  _ hurt.  _ That was what Malcolm thought as his breath was punched out of his lungs thanks to his pseudo-heroic save. A small voice in his head reminded him that maybe it wouldn’t hurt that much if it wasn’t the second time in that many days that he ended up bruising his back. He silenced it as he tried to find his breath again.

He turned his head to watch the Taylors, making sure each of them  were okay. The relieved smile on his face froze, however, when he heard another gunshot ring through the air. Cold dread filled his body, stopping his mind. Only the panicked cries of the guests jerked him in action. He jumped up, ignoring the pain in his back as he did so and used the table to steady himself. 

His eyes immediately went to the last place he saw their suspect and Dani. The scene in  fron t of him seemed frozen as both women stood in front of each other. Malcolm struggled to see what had happened, his heart beating fast, understanding before his brain could. And then, time resumed as Isabella turned and ran. Malcolm was about to run after her but then, the worst thing that he could ever imagine happened and he could only watch as Dani’s knees buckled under her.

“Dani!” He cried, panic like he had never felt  flooding him.

He sprinted towards her, uncaring of anything else, eyes fixed on his friend as she swayed, hands going to her stomach where Malcolm could now see blood pouring on her dress.

“No! Dani!” And then, he reached her and felt to his knees right as her strength left her.

He guided her to the floor as gently as he could, Settling next to her.

“Isabella... She...” Dani grunted as Malcolm moved her hands to see where she had been hit. Just below the ribs, almost center abdomen. His over-educated mind was already listing everything the bullet could have hit.

Farr too many things. His hands shook and he struggled to stabilize them enough to apply despairingly needed pressure on the wound.

“Don’t worry about her. We’ll catch her later, right?” He ignored how tight his voice was, focusing on trying to stop Dani from bleeding out. 

There was just so much blood.

He struggled not to let the panic he felt  overwhelm him.

It was almost impossible. 

His heart was beating far too fast and his throat was tight and all he could think is that he couldn’t  lose her.

He couldn’t lose one of his only friends. 

He couldn’t lose one of the only people that had ever cared about him.

He couldn’t lose her before telling her just how much he appreciated her.

How amazing and kind she was.

How she helped him stay sane.

“Malcolm!” His mother’s voice interrupted his spinning thoughts, and for once he was grateful for her interruption.

“We need to call an ambulance. And call Gil.” He instructed her, forcing himself to focus again.

He pressed more firmly on the wound, feeling sick at the warm feeling of blood on his hands. Dani cried out weakly beneath him.

“I’m sorry Dani, I’m so sorry.” He wished he could do more, he wished he could just take her place. 

“It’s... Fine... Bright.” She forced out, clearly struggling to stay conscious, eyelids fluttering, staying shut more than open.

“Hey, hey, Dani, you have to stay awake!”

“’m ‘wake.” She mumbled.

“Now that’s a lie, and we both know that lying’s my specialty.”

But she didn’t answer. Her eyes stayed close.

“Come on Dani!”

And now he was panicking again, tears filling his eyes.

He jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

“The ambulance will be there in five minutes.”

He nodded, unable to find words, hoping that they would come faster. 

The five minutes felt like as many hours and Malcolm couldn’t recall a time when he had been more scared. Not even when he had been kidnapped.

He let himself be pushed away by the EMT’s, staring as they worked on his friend, his mind taking in their worried talk, comprehending without comprehending that things were  _ bad _ .

“Please, don’t die.” He muttered to himself, again and again, like a mantra, hoping that if he repeated enough with enough  conviction, he might get his wish.

He knew that if the was some kind of higher divinity  listening, he might not be the first to have his wishes granted but he just needed that. That’s all. He needed Dani to be alright.

He was jerked out of his internal panicking wen the EMTs moved Dani on the stretcher they had brought and that he hadn’t even noticed.

“Wait, wait.” He said, jumping up after them. “Can I come?”

“Are you family?” The team leader asked, eying Malcolm’s distressed expression with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s her fiancé.” His mother provided for him, and had he not been so... Perturbed... His jaw would have dropped. As it was, he just nodded along.

“Okay. But you let us do our job.”

Malcolm just nodded again and quickly followed them.

“Do you know her blood type?”

The question shook the profiler from his mind. He realized they had arrived in the ambulance.

“Sir?”

“I... I... No, no, I don’t.” And it was true. He didn’t.

He suddenly realized that there was a lot that he didn’t know about Dani.

He didn’t even know when her birthday was.

How could he not know that?

He knew her favorite tea flavor. And her favorite food.

But he didn’t know the important stuff.

A hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump.

“Sir? You okay?”

He noticed his hands were shaking worse than ever and his fast breathing. 

“I’m fine.” He answered breathlessly and unconvincingly.

The EMT obviously didn’t believe him but there were more pressing matters and Malcolm was thankful when he turned back to Dani.

“Is there any medical issue we should know about?”

Malcolm felt lost. He didn’t know. He simply didn’t know. He was useless. He started to shake his head and then it  stroke him.

“She... She was an addict, so no opioids.”

The man nodded. 

“Okay. Okay. Don’t worry. She’ll be in good hands.”

Malcolm appreciated the words but it didn’t help his panic. He had learned enough about the human body to know what a bullet could do to it.

He knew everything severe blood loss could do.

* * *

Finally, after forever, they arrived at the hospital and in a flurry of movement that made Malcolm dizzy, they had Dani rolled away.

Malcolm tried to follow, terrified that if he left her, he would never see her again but he was stopped by a middle-aged nurse.

“I’m sorry sir, you can’t go in there.”

He tried to protest but she obviously had enough experience to just ignore him and convince him to go sit in the waiting room.

He didn’t want to but he knew he had to.

He let himself fall down on the first hard chair he saw, shaking and zoning out, staring at his blood-covered hands.

How did that even happen?

He replayed the whole case in his head, went back step by step, wondering where things had gone wrong. Surely, he had done something wrong. Surely there had been things he hadn’t seen, hadn’t understood soon enough. Surely, he should have been able to predict that Isabella would freak out if they tried to stop her.

He should have  known that .

He should never have forced Dani to come with him alone at that wedding.

He should have listened to Gil.

Hell, he should have gotten into that plane and not interfered.

But wouldn’t the whole team be dead if he hadn’t stopped that mine?

Maybe, but he should have left after. Like everyone told him.

Why hadn’t he? To protect his mind?

It was stupid. He was stupid.

He was responsible for getting Dani hurt.

He was going to be responsible for her death.

* * *

“Bright! Malcolm!”

The tone showed that it wasn’t the first time he had been called but he honestly hadn’t heard. 

The white noise in his head hadn’t let up and he had trouble focusing.

What had he missed? How long had he been lost in his mind?

He jerked.  _ Stupid, stupid _ .

“Gil?” He asked his voice scratchy and thin.

“Yes. Are you alright?”

Malcolm almost laughed out loud. Was he alright? Did that even matter?

_ It doesn’t _ , his mind supplied.

“I’m fine. Did they say give you updates on Dani?” 

His friend shook his head sadly, worry clearly visible in his dark eyes.

“No. The nurse told me she was still in surgery.”

Malcolm nodded but didn’t comment further. He wondered how long he had sat there, lost in his mind. He wondered what it meant that Dani was still was still in surgery. Was  it good news or bad news?

He clenched his shaking, still bloody hands.

He saw Gil watch him worriedly but ignored the man. 

He shouldn’t be worrying about him anyway.

Time stretched after that, both men sitting next to each other, not talking and worrying. Endlessly worrying. 

After some time, JT came and joined them, not saying anything. His eyes were dark and the lines of his face taunt. And, for once, Malcolm didn’t even try to get a read of him, his profiler side absent.

How would they react if Dani died? Because of him.

Would JT  hit him? He’d deserve it.

His inner musing was  interrupted by a voice.

“Dani Powell?”

The three men jumped up as one.

The doctor raised an eyebrow at them.

“Are you family?”

Malcolm only barely listened to Gil explaining the situation. He tried to read the woman expression in front of him. Tried to see if it was bad news or good news. 

It felt like he had stopped breathing.

His heart was pounding again and he felt like he would fall down soon, his shaking so bad his whole body vibrated with it.

Finally, the doctor nodded in agreement.

“Detective Powell sustained a single gun wound to the abdomen. No major organ was hit but she lost a good deal of blood. We took her in surgery to remove the bullet and repair the blood vessels. We transfused her blood. We expect that with rest and a bit of PT she will make a full recovery.”

JT cheered. Malcolm breath left him in a rush. 

Dani was going to be alright.

She was going to be fine.

He felt weak with relief and stumbled back to sit on a chair,  unnoticed by his two companions.

“When can we see her?” He heard Gil ask.

“We still have to monitor her closely but we will move her in a room in a couple of hours. We’ll keep you updated.”

“Thank  you, doctor .”

“You’re welcome. Take care.”

The doctor left and Malcolm heard Gil and JT celebrate the good news but he just couldn’t share their enthusiasm.

Of course, he was unbelievably relieved that Dani would be alright. 

But she was still hurt.

He couldn’t forget that he got her hurt.

He got her hurt. And that would never change.

“Bright, hey, kid. You okay?”

Malcolm nodded. He wasn’t. Maybe he never would be. But he refused to let Gill worry about him.

“You heard the doctor, right? Dani’ll be fine. I told you she’s tougher than all of us.”

Again, Malcolm just nodded. He didn’t look up from the dirty floor and his bloody, trembling hands.

He felt Gil’s hand land on his neck, but for once, the gesture didn’t bring him peace.

* * *

In the end, it took five hours for the doctors to set Dani up in a room. And only them was the team able to go visit her. The three men eagerly followed a nurse to the bland room but as Gil and JT entered, Malcolm just stayed at the threshold.

Dani looked small and fragile, surrounded by medical gear.

He was responsible of that.

“Bright?”

Gil and JT were both staring at him. 

He clenched his fingers, heart beating fast.

“I...”

He didn’t even know what to say.

And so, he just turned and run away.

It was weak and it was cowardly.

He knew it.

But he just couldn’t get himself to do anything else.

He couldn’t watch Dani like that.

He couldn’t watch Gil and JT’s pain and worry.

He just couldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thanks to all the lovely comments and Kudos, here is the second chapter!

Four days. It has been four days since Malcolm ran away from the hospital.

Four days he spent ignoring Gil’s calls and JT’s increasingly angry texts.

Four days, hiding when he heard his mother or  Ainsly barge into his flat.

Four days during  which he barely slept or eat, guilt and shame scraping away his already frayed mind.

He deserved every second of suffering.

“You know, you could enter.” Malcolm jumped out of his skin at the soft voice behind him.

He turned to see a young nurse behind him. Alice, her badge read. He had seen her the past nights. 

He let out a depreciative sigh.

“I’m fine here.” He answered

The nurse shrugged.

“I’m just saying that I’m sure she’d be happy to see you.”

Malcolm shook his head. He wasn’t so sure about that but he didn’t reply anything and, thankfully, the woman was called elsewhere.

The profiler turned back towards the window over-watching Dani’s hospital room. Inside he could see his friend sleeping peacefully. Which was only normal at 5 AM.

Except when you’re called Malcolm Bright.

He wished he had the courage to follow the nurse’s advice. Maybe if he could touch her hand it could help convince his brain that she was really alright. But for the time being, he was content to just stand watch for afar. He had been doing that since Dani had been  admitted . 

He had gone home to change, and he had thought about staying there that first night, four days ago, but he had just been too angsty, too wired up to stay in his loft. He had known he needed to make sure Dani was alright. 

And that’s how he had found himself sneaking back in the hospital in the middle of the night. The night staff had tried to make him leave but that was where having too much money came in use.

“You’re being an idiot.”

For the second time of the night, Malcolm was pulled out of his internal musing. He idly thought that if he could get that surprised that many times, he should really try to get more sleep. Not that it was a possibility without night terrors.

“I, no, we have all been worried sick about you, Bright.”

Malcolm turned to find Gil staring at him, arms crossed over his chest and eyes dark with a mixture of anger and concern. The profiler grimaced.

“I’m...”

“If you say fine, Bright, I might hit you.” Gil interrupted.

The young man shoulders dropped.

“Where have you been? Why didn’t you answer your damn phone?”

Malcolm shrugged and Gil let out a tired breath, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Look. I know what you think but really, this wasn’t your fault.” 

He gestured at  Dani’s room and Malcolm followed his hand to fall once more on his hurt friend. 

“I still should have known that Isabella would resist arrest. I should have listened to you and waited to have a proper team to arrest her.”

“Malcolm.” Gil sighed. “While I enjoy you saying you should listen to me - and I’ll remind that to you, often – you really couldn’t have known that would happen. And I know no one is holding you responsible for it. Not me, and certainly not Dani.”

The profiler still looked unconvinced.

“Now, you and I are going to get breakfast together and then, we are going to visit Dani. She’s been asking about you.”

Malcolm wanted to protest but a hand on his neck told him it was useless. He resigned himself to follow Gil, despite the worry and anxiety nagging at him.

* * *

Breakfast was a silent affair but Malcolm was glad that Gil forced him to neither talk or eat much. He was feeling too anxious to do any of it.

They returned to the hospital around 7 AM. Malcolm wondered if he could still somehow make a break of  it.

Gil, however, knew him better than anyone else and kept a firm hand on his elbow, almost dragging him towards their colleague’s room.

They found Dani awake, breakfast plate half eaten in front of her. She looked up at Gil’s knock and smiled broadly.

“Gil! You’re here early!”

“Good morning Dani. I brought you someone.”

And with that the older man tugged on Malcolm’s arm to bring him out of his hiding place behind the door.

Malcolm felt his heart speed up as his eyes found a spot on the grey floor near the bed.

“Bright!” She sounded surprised but not angry. He couldn’t bring himself to look up to read her expression.

“Hey...” He cleared his throat. “Hey Dani.” 

A leaden silence fell on the room as Malcolm rocked on the ball of his feet, feeling uncomfortable.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it. Take care, both of you.” 

And with that, Gil turned and left. Malcolm watched him and wanted to follow.

“Bright?” Dani’s voice interrupted the thought. “Come here.” 

He sighed and shuffled closer, shaking hands hidden deep in his coat’s pockets.

“You look like hell, Bright. One might think you’re the one that got shot.” 

Her tone was light and playful but Malcolm still winced, his mind flashing back to Dani lying down on the floor before him, bleeding out.

“Malcolm...”

The use of his first name shook him from his memories.

“I’m so sorry Dani.” He interrupted whatever she was going to say, suddenly needing to get the words of his chest where they had sat for days, festering and burning. “I’m so sorry I got you hurt and I wish I could go back and do things differently. I wish I’d gone alone... Or not at all... I... I’m just so sorry.” 

He finished lamely, not once looking up at Dani because he couldn’t bear to see her reaction. Silence fell for a long time during which Malcolm felt like he wasn’t breathing anymore.

“You know, for someone so intelligent, you can be really stupid. Bright, look at  me, will you?”

Slowly, the profiler obeyed, tired eyes lifting to find his friend’s one. He could see nothing but honesty and friendship in them.

“You are not to blame, okay. I don’t blame you and neither should you. We went to arrest a murderer, murderer resisted, cop got hurt. Classic story. It happens all the time. We both know it. And if you think I would have left you go in there alone, then you’re really even more stupid than I thought. We are partners Bright. We do these things together.”

“I should have protected you.” Malcolm interrupted.

Dani laughed for a couple seconds before wincing, hand going to her stomach, looking sheepish. Malcolm tried hard not to be offended.

“Sorry but... You seem to forget who carries the gun in that partnership.”

Against his will, Malcolm felt a smile thug at his lips. He felt something hit his face and looked up in time for Dani to throw another grape at his face.

“Come on, enough with the self-pity. I’m fine, I’ll have nothing more than a cool scar. And we caught the bad guy, well, girl. Happy end.”

Malcolm shook his head, his shoulders relaxing slightly.

“You have a strange definition of happy end, detective Powell.” He teased, going to sit in the chair waiting next to her bed.

“Well, what can I say, one has to adapt to their public.”

Malcolm snorted, feeling the last of his anxiousness and fear over her well-being fade from around his lungs. He reached out a still slightly shaking hand to take hers, relishing in its warmth, squeezing her delicate fingers.

“I’m... I’m really glad you’re okay, Dani.”

He felt her squeeze his fingers back, friendship and trust passing thought the simple touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't wait to hear from you again! I'm not sure this one was as good as the first but well! I still hope you liked it!
> 
> And again, stay safe my dears, and write :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy!
> 
> Me again! Yeah, I didn't mentionned I was thinking about writing a third chapter but..... Yeah, I kind of was and it just didn't want to leave alone so, here we are. (also thank lockdown and me having to go back to work despite it tomorrow).
> 
> Anyway, this time it really is the end and I'd be very happy to know what you think :)
> 
> Stay safe, stay home.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea for you to leave hospital already?”

Dani raised an eyebrow from where she was gingerly tying her shoes, making sure to not upset the admittedly still tender wound.

“Are you really the best person to ask that question, Mr AMA?” She retorted.

“Touché. But it’s not the same.”

“Is it now?” Another raised eyebrow.

“Leave it, bro. You’re not  gonna win this.” JT  intervened , entering the room with a grin. “Powell, good to see you.”

Malcolm’s mouth clammed shut but Dani could still see the rebellious, worried look in his eyes. She sighed.

“Malcolm, I’m really fine. The doctors are discharging me to rest at home and I’ll come back every two days for PT.”

The profiler shrugged, hands in his  pockets as silence filled the room.

Dani finished dressing then pushed herself up, feeling the pull in her stitches with a grimace. Both Malcolm and JT took a step forward, the same worried expression on their face.

“I swear if any of you says anything, I will hit you.” She threatened, already getting tired of her colleague’s protectiveness.

It seemed to scare them enough that they didn’t make any further comments. 

“One of you can take my bag thought.” She mentioned smirking as they both stumbled to obey letting her make her slow steps out of her hospital room.

It was nice to see Malcolm and JT cooperate on helping her but she didn’t need the reminder that she was not completely up to her former fit state. She knew that it would be weeks before she would be able to go back to active duty. The internal hematoma near her spine still forced her to walk slow and the tenderness in her muscles prohibited any sudden movements.

“I’m parked this way.” JT said, leading them to the nearest car park, adjusting his speed to Dani’s recuperating one as Malcolm hovered near her, trying and failing to be inconspicuous about his concern.

“You need a ride home Bright?” 

“Oh, no, thanks JT. I’ll be fine.” 

Dani frowned at the dismissive tone but she decided that this wasn’t a battle she wanted to fight.

“I’ll see you around I suppose.” She said, going to the passenger seat and lowering herself in.

“Of course!” He waved awkwardly at them and turned his back, walking away.

“You do know how worried he has been, right?” JT asked as he started his car. “Never seen him so...  _ Agitated _ and that’s saying something.”

Dani nodded. She had seen it too. The obvious lack of sleep. The renewed tremor. The constant air of worry in his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah.” She sighed. “I know.”

* * *

Dani let out a happy sigh as she let herself rest on her couch, enjoying the familiar, comfortable feeling that no hospital could ever even hope to provide. She had changed into sweatpants and an old shirt and looked forward to just relax in front of stupid TV shows.

She had been dosing when her doorbell rang, making her jump. She groaned. She swore that if this was a mistake or a stupid prank, she would probably commit murder. She pushed herself up slowly and shuffled to the interphone.

“Yeah.”

“Hey. Dani! It’s me! I’ve got food!”

“Bright?” She asked, incredulously.

“Yes!”

“What are you doing here?”

“Bringing food. Are you going to let me up or not?”

Dani shook her head.

“Yes, yes. Second floor, left.” 

She buzzed him in and looked around her flat. It was in no way tidy or clean. She shrugged. There was nothing she could do about it. A knock came and interrupted her survey. She opened the door and was faced with a mount of walking bags. Her jaw dropped.

“Bright?”

“Hey! I thought that you probably wouldn’t want to go out shopping so I did. I wasn’t sure what you liked so I tried to take a bit of everything. And I brought take out for tonight so you don’t have to cook.”

“You... You didn’t have to.” She protested.

“It’s no bother! Could I... Could I come in thought? It is getting quite heavy.”

“Oh yes! Yes of course!” She quickly got out of his way and guided him to the tiny open kitchen where he put the bags of her bar. “That... That really is a lot of food.”

Malcolm shrugged.

“Better safe than sorry.” 

And with that he started unpacking and putting food in her fridge as if it was all normal. Dani gaped at him. He quickly finished and turned back towards her with a satisfied grin that froze slightly when he saw her expression.

“Is this you still feeling guilty?” Dani finally asked. 

The profiler’s blushing cheeks and shifty eyes answered her before his lips could lie. She sighed.

“Malcolm. You really don’t have to. We’ve been over it. You have nothing to feel guilty for. And you don’t have to take care of me.”

“But I want to.” Malcolm’s eyes widened at the sudden truthful admission, he turned his back to her, fiddling with his hands.

“Okay. Okay. Right.” Dani didn’t know how to react to her friend’s admission. “Well, then you should stay and dine with me.”

“I... I don’t know if...”

“Malcolm. You brought far too much food for one person. And you really look like you could use a real meal for once.”

Malcolm shifted on his feet, observing her.

“Okay.”

“Good. Now get your ass on a chair. And no profiling my living space.” She added as she caught his wandering eyes.

He raised his hands in surrender, watching her get plates and prepare the table.

“You sure you don’t want me to help?”

Dani pinned him with a glare.

“For a privileged, rich guy don’t tell me you don’t know how to let yourself be served food.”

Malcolm let out a laugh, shaking his head.

“I never liked that part of being rich.”

“Really?”

Malcolm nodded.

“It’s awkward to be served. Especially when you know that most of what is in your plate will go to the bin because you’ll just be sick if you eat it.”

“I’m sorry.”

Malcolm smiled his sad smile at her. 

“It’s okay. I know most people have worst problems than that.”

Conversation flowed easily between the two as they shared thoughts and memories and Dani found herself enjoying the disturbance of her original plan.

“Can I make you some tea?” Dani offered when all the food had been eaten and not just by herself. “I don’t have any of your fancy brands but they are half decent.”

Malcolm laughed.

“I’m sure they will be perfect.”

“Then go make yourself at home on the couch.” She ordered, chasing him away before he could propose to help again. “And still no profiling.”

“You are no fun detective Powell.”

“Never when it comes to you and deducing things.”

Silence fell as Dani turned to put on water to boil and find tea. She hadn’t lied, she didn’t own a lot of teas, and certainly nothing as fancy as anything Malcolm usually drank or treated her with but it was better than nothing. She took the time to load her dishwasher while the tea brewed and fifteen minutes  later she went to her living room, only to find the profiler sprawled on her couch, fast asleep.

“Seriously?” She muttered. “This wasn’t what I meant when I said make yourself at home.”

She shook her head, wondering if she should wake him up or not. But he looked like he needed all the rest he could get so she simply took the plaid she kept beneath her coffee table and put in on him. 

She was about to leave him when she hesitated again. She knew it was quite possible that he would have one of his night terrors and she knew that he could hurt himself in the unknown environment he was in.

“Well, I guess I have no choice.”

She went to her  bedroom, found the bag she had brought home from the hospital and fetched her cuffs. It was crude and nothing like his usual restraints but she could think of no other solution. She returned to her living room and carefully maneuvered Malcolm’s arm until it was near enough the old radiator sitting next to her sofa and cuffed him to it.  Next she put the keys on the window sill above it, sticking a post-it note beneath it with the world “Keys” written on.

_ There _ , she thought, looking satisfied at her work.

“Sleep well Malcolm.” She said softly, retreating to her room with her tea to get her own rest. 

* * *

At first, she didn’t know what had woken her. She just knew her heart was pounding. Adrenaline flooding her system. But then she heard it, the sound of metal on metal, chains clicking. Her still half-asleep mind struggled to connect the unusual noise to her flat but then she remembered.

“Malcolm?” She asked, pushing herself up with difficulty. Her alarm clock told her it was 3AM. She swore.

Grunting noises now made their way to her bedroom and she forced herself to move, ignoring the tight feeling of her muscles. 

“Dani.” She heard, her name a whimper in Malcolm’s voice. “Dani, no.”

In no time, she was back in the living room, switching the lights on. Her eyes fell on Malcolm’s struggling form and winced as she saw his bruised  wrist beneath her cuff.

“Ah damn. Malcolm, wake up!” She said, wondering if she should try to touch him. She wouldn’t be able to restrain him with the still fresh wound in her stomach. 

Thankfully, he came to with a lurch and a scream, falling on the floor, trembling and obviously confused. He was breathing so fast that she wondered if he would just pass out again from hyper ventilation.

“Bright?” She asked, cautiously approaching him, hands raised.

His eyes found hers, pupils wide with fear and anxiety.

“Dani?” He breathed, his voice shaky and barely there.

“Yes. Ok, if I free you?” 

He seemed only then to realize that one of his wrists was cuffed and he stared at it. Dani took the lack of answer as a positive answer and approached him, gently reaching up to get the keys and open the metal contraption. The bruises looked even uglier from so near and she felt bad for causing them.

As soon as he was free, he jumped up and away from her, muscles coiled tight, breathing still too short and rapid. 

“I... I need air.” He mumbled, not looking at her and all but ran to the front door, opening it and getting out before she could say a single world.

He was long gone when she realized his coat was still on her coat rack, his wallet, keys and phone inside.

She bit her nail, wondering what she should do. Should she call Gil? Go out herself to search for him? Pray that he wouldn’t get mugged? Or fell in hypothermia somewhere in a dark alley?

She resolved herself to wait for a bit. He probably just needed a few minutes to himself to breath and calm down. And then he’d realize he couldn’t go back to his place and would come back. And she could make sure he was alright. And apologize for hurting him, albeit unknowingly.

_ Yes _ , she thought to herself.  _ He’ll come back soon enough. _

She sat on her couch and wrapped the plaid that now smelled like Malcolm’s expensive perfume around herself, ready to wait for her friend to come back.

* * *

The smell of cooking food woke her up. She inhaled deeply and smiled as she recognized the sweet smell of pancakes. 

_ Wait... Pancakes? _ Her mind stopped. She opened her eyes to sunlight streaming into her living room.

She pushed herself up, plaid falling from her shoulders.

“What?”

She turned towards her kitchen and spotted Malcolm’s form, back to her, obviously engrossed in cooking.

She got up and approached him.

“Bright?” She asked, gaping at the small pile of pancakes already waiting on a plate at his left.

She saw him jump slightly and tense.

“Hey! Good morning! I made you breakfast!” He said, falsely cheery tone and smile firmly in place.

“How did you get back here? Are you okay?”

“Well, for a police officer, you should really learn to lock your door. It was far too easy to enter. I just had to wait for one of your neighbors to get out for work.”

Dani gaped at him. 

“Now sit down, coffee will be ready in two minutes.”

She stared at him, seeing the tense muscles and shifty eyes.

“Bright...”

“I’m sorry about earlier.” Malcolm cut her off. “I... I didn’t mean to fell asleep. You should have woken me up really....”

“Bright, are you okay?”

“Me? Yes, of course! Why would I not be?”

Dani looked pointedly at the shaking hand at his side. He clenched it, glaring at it as if it had offended him.

“It’s.... Nothing. I’m fine. And I got what? Over four hours of sleep? We might be approaching a record there!”

Dani knew all about the false cheery distraction technique. She wished he didn’t feel it necessary to use it with her. 

She sat down, watching as he finished cooking and put a plate in front of her, a mug of coffee quickly following. 

He stayed up, leaning against her kitchen, nursing his own cup of coffee. Her eyes fell on the bruises she could see peaking from his shirt’s cuff.

“I’m sorry about these.” She nodded to them.

Malcolm shrugged, not looking bothered at all.

“It’s fine. It was a smart move cuffing me up.”

Dani felt sick.

“No. It wasn’t. It was stupid.”

“Still better than the alternative.”

She knew from his faraway look that he was remembering the last time he slept uncuffed around a woman. 

“I hate that it’s necessary.” She said, forcing herself to start eating before he deduced that she was scared of him  poisoning her or something equally stupid.

Malcolm just shrugged.

“Well, nothing we can do about it. How’s the food? I can probably make something else if you don’t like it.”

“It’s really good! I didn’t know you knew how to cook.”

“What because I don’t eat? Or because my family is rich?” He asked with a teasing smile. “Don’t answer that. Full disclosure thought, Jacky taught me.”

“Gil’s wife?” Malcolm nodded, his smile turning rueful. 

“I think it was her way to try to make me eat more. Can’t say it completely worked but.... It helped.”

“And it’s a useful skill to impress girls.” Dani teased, hoping to alleviate the mounting sadness.

“Yes, and that. Not that it was really that used.”

“Well, consider me impressed.”

Malcolm smiled, finished his coffee.

“Well, I should leave.”

Dani suddenly found herself wishing he would stay. She quite liked having him around.

“You could always come back.” She proposed, making him arch an eyebrow. “You know, to continue to impress me with your hidden culinary skills.”

She was surprised to see him blush and grinned.

“Alright, alright, detective Powell.”

She watched him put on his coat and scarf.

“Hey, Bright!” He turned back towards her. “Thank you.”

He smiled softly back at her.

“No Dani, thank you.”

She wasn’t quite sure what he was thanking her for but still nodded, watching him get out of her door. She reached for her phone, opened a new text.

_ And don’t forget to put salve on those bruises ;) _

A second later the answer came.

_ Yes Mum. _

She smiled and enjoyed the rest of her food, thinking that contrary to Malcolm, she could really get used to be served her food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> And kudoing! Know that I appreciate each token of your approvement like nothing else! I am constantly self-doubting myself so...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and take care of yourself!

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? 
> 
> I'm open to any comment/ideas, etc.
> 
> I might write a second chapter.... Or not.... I'm still not quite sure.
> 
> Hope you're well <3


End file.
